Coming home
by Phelpsgirlxxx
Summary: Dan didn't know Phil personally, but his videos saved him. When Phil goes missing, Dan takes it upon himself to find out why, and will he ever make videos again? ONESHOT HINTS OF PHAN


**AN: Based on a prompt on tumblr.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Dan or Phil.**

Dan's Pov

I loved watching AmazingPhil's videos. He was creative and sweet and kind, and I was a bit in love with him. Forget a bit, I was smitten and totally in love with a man that didn't even know I existed. It was a problem. I wanted to get him to notice me, I had no idea how to do it. I spent months coming up with a plan, and then it was done, and I was ready to put it into action, when it happened.

Phil disappeared.

There were no more updates to his channel. Not even likes, or AmazingPhil subscribed to this.

No new tweets.

No new facebook updates.

Nothing.

No one had heard from him. Some of his youtuber friends had been asked where he was, and yet they had no knowledge. They shrugged it off however, saying that Phil would be back, and when he was they would be there for him.

I wasn't going to give up though.

I spent weeks coming up with a new plan, and when I did I believed it was perfect.

I would make my own youtube channel, and from there I would get my subscribers, if I got any that was, and use them to help me find Phil. Not only would he notice me, but he would come back, hell, we may even have become friends.

One night, at seventeen years old I sat in front of a computer. I was making a new youtube account. I already had one just under the name of Dan Howell, but I wanted something that had a nice ring to it, something that might draw people in, and wonder why my account was called as it was.

Danisnotonfire.

I made the channel, and a sense of relief settled over me as I realised I was doing this, this was going to happen, and hopefully I would get a lot of followers. I had many twitter followers, many of whom I did not know in everyday life, so I tweeted it, asking them to watch it and retweet before I uploaded the video.

With the video uploaded, I decided it would be a good time to look over what I had filmed once more.

" Hello internet, my name is Dan, and this is my channel Danisnotonfire."

I paused.

" As many of you may know, I had another youtube account called Dan Howell, and I was fairly well known for commenting on AmazingPhil's videos and leaving reviews there."

I paused again for emphasis on what I was saying, and allowing anyone who would watch it to know allow what I had just said to sink in.

" Now, Phil has not posted anything in eight months. He hasn't used his twitter, and his facebook too has remained abandoned. Many youtubers who personally know Phil have been asked about where he is, but they have brushed us off, saying Phil will be back when he comes back, and no they don't have any idea where they are."

A brief wave of emotion passed through me.

" Well I say this isn't good enough. Where is AmazingPhil?" I said throwing my hands in the air.

Another pause.

" We need to find him. We, Phil's subscribers know Phil, and we know that he wouldn't just abandon everything, he moved house, Pj told us that, as he went to try and visit him. He has left all kinds of social media, and no one has heard from him."

I brushed my hair back stressfully with my left hand.

" So what am I asking you? Well, I want to know what has happened to Phil, and I am sure many of you do too, so this is what I am proposing. Even if Phil has disappeared off the internet, surely he must leave his house at some point. Whether it be for shopping or taking his rubbish out. We have no knowledge of his location, but I am pretty sure that he is still in England, so do you understand what we have to do? We have to search for him. We keep our eyes out. Have you got any neighbours that have just moved in and you haven't met yet? Go around. Make some buns, and say you are welcoming them to the neighbour hood, and from there, we can find Phil. If you do find him, email me at danhowell hotmail . co. .uk, and I will go and speak to him."

I took a sip of tea from the mug in front of me.

" I know Phil won't exactly be happy with some random person turning up at his house, but I think you agree that there has to be something wrong, and as people who care about him, we need to find out what. Goodbye internet."

It was uploaded on the eighth of December 2008.

That night I fell asleep soundly, hoping that something was happening, and that we would have Phil happy and back on the internet in a short space of time.

In the morning, I hurriedly checked my twitter, and I was surprised to see not only had my tweet about the video being uploaded been retweeted four thousand times, from various people, including people I didn't follow, it was also trending in England. A small burst of success shot through me, and I smiled.

I checked facebook, and saw it had been uploaded it to different AmazingPhil fanpages. I knew that many of the people who had seen the video had too been sitting on the edge, craving some knowledge of Phil's where abouts, and at any mention of him had gone crazy and wanted to help. That was why my video had gone so popular overnight. Many people wanted to do the same as I, but many were not confident enough to do so themselves.

Weeks passed, and nothing. No emails about anyone seeing Phil, and I had slightly begun to give up hope. What was I meant to do? I knew he wasn't here, not where I was. I had my eyes peeled, and no one, what was the point, I might as well give up I told myself.

The next morning, I awoke to my phone vibrating slightly, as a new email popped up. I got out of bed lazily, and reached for my laptop at my desk. All my accounts were already logged in, so no time was wasted on that.

I had an email on my screen, from a girl named Laura, and I opened it quickly.

**Hi, **

**My name is Laura, and I live in York. We have a new neighbour where we live, my friend and I, and we loved your video. We did as you said, making a chocolate cake, and we went around. Someone answered the door, and we were greatly surprised to see it was Phil. It took us a while to get in touch with you after we discovered Phil, as we had trouble with internet connections.**

**We hope you can come.**

**Laura and Kait**

Below that, there was an address, and fire spiked within my heart, I knew where he was, I could easily get there. A train journey and a taxi journey then I would be there.

I had plenty of money in my bank surprisingly, I had not found myself wanting to go out and do things, and having a gap year between college and school meant that I was able to go out if I wanted to.

I grabbed some stuff, essentials, and shoved them in a bag.

I googled hotels in York, and came up with one right by the station. I knew there would be a slim chance of there being any free rooms, that I could rent for a couple of days, but I rang up anyway.

The conversation felt awkward to me, and I wondered how adults were able to do that, ring up someone so easily and talk to them. When the call ended, I knew I had a room waiting for me in York, so all I had to do was get there.

It took me a lot of begging and pleading with my Mum to let me go there, and yet she had no idea what I was doing. I didn't tell her, knowing she would approve much less of me going, if she knew I was going to pester someone to getting onto the internet again so I, and his other fans, could watch his videos.

The train journey was long and uneventful, mainly the train passing fields full of cows and sheep that I had no interest in. I just sat there listening to the tones of Fall Out Boy sing.

I arrived in the actually quite clean train station, and took a deep breath in. I was in York now, and I was one step closer to Phil.

The station was surprising small, and it was very clear which the way entrance and exit was. I followed it, careful to not drag my suitcase to much along the polished floor. I had to stop for a moment to grab some sweets and a drink from a small W H Smith within the store. It surprised me that it was there, but it did make sense. It was perfect for someone to go and buy a book or a magazine for a long train journey.

After paying I exited the station, and quickly saw the massive hotel. I had paid for my room for a week over the internet, and I knew all I had to do was go to the front desk and request my room key. I took a deep breath before doing it, not being totally comfortable with talking to strangers. The hotel was posh, and I clearly wasn't, I didn't want to make a complete fool of myself in front of the workers.

" Hi, I'm Daniel Howell, I booked a room here." I said to the secretary.

" Howell...Howell...Howell, ah yes room 206 on the fifth floor. I will get someone to help you with your bags." She said in a snobbish voice as she handed me the room key.

A man came over to help me with my bags and lead me to my room. I didn't bother having a rest before quickly changing and calling for the rooms telephone for a taxi. They had left little business cards on the side with taxi numbers on so I knew which one to use.

I got one from a place called Station Cars, and quickly told the driver the address of where I was going upon arrival.

When the taxi pulled up, I got in, and I realised not only was there a chance that this taxi driver was going to talk to me, but I also had no idea what to say to Phil.

Gladly the driver had some initiative and knew from my facial expression I was not in the mood for talking, and it gave me some time to stew on the idea of what I was going to say to Phil.

The ride was over too quickly, and I handed my money over before hopping out of the car.

The house loomed in front of me, and a sense of fear spread through me. The curtain twitched, and the door opened moments later.

" Come in." The voice, I recognised to be Phil's said.

I walked into his house slowly, and I realised it was nothing like his old one. It didn't seem too personal to Phil at all.

" I know what you are here for. Do you want some tea?"

" Please."

" Okay, take a seat in the living room." He said pointing me through a door.

I did, and sat on the sofa comfortably, despite the nervousness I was feeling. I hadn't really seen Phil's face, but I knew it was him.

When he entered again, he looked tired.

" Here." He said, passing me the mug.

I took a sip, trying to muster up some courage.

" Phil, I'm Dan."

" I know, I saw your video."

" Right."

" I know you want to know why I stopped making videos. I knew the girls, Kait and Laura would tell you wear I was, but I couldn't really do anything about it."

" Why...why did you stop making videos?" I asked nervously.

" It got hard. I got a lot of hate Dan, you need to understand that. I know you aren't meant to take that to heart, they don't really know me, but my appearance was one of the many things commented on, it was hard."

" I know Phil, but that's over. Everyone on the internet wants you back. I have seen the latest comments on your last video, there was no hate. Nothing happened like that. We all miss you and want you to come back."

" It's hard." He whispered, sounding slightly like a child.

" I know." I whispered, holding open my arms, an offering I didn't think he would accept.

He did though. He sobbed into my shoulder, finally letting his emotions free. He hadn't told anyone about the hate, bottling it up, and it had meant the pain was harder to deal with. Half an hour later, his sobs finally subsided, and he wiped his eyes, looking embarrassed.

" I'm sorry."

" It's okay."

" I'll go back to making videos, do you...do you want to make a video on your channel, with me, saying you found me and my videos will start again soon?" He asked kind of nervously.

" I'd like that." I said smiling.

" I saw your comments you know Dan, on your old channel."

" Oh." I said, my cheeks aflame.

" I think you're cute too you know, now I have seen you."

I blushed harder.

He smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek.

" Come on then, lets do some filming." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me after him.

I smiled, Phil was finally at peace.

Phil was finally coming home.


End file.
